Broken Memory
by fangirlsga
Summary: Sarah loses her memories after being in a coma for three months. Chuck is determined to win his wife's heart all over again while living a normal life.
1. When Everything is Broken

**_A/N:_**

**_Warning : *SPOILER ALERT*_**

**_I got this idea from last week's episode and from the promo for the bullet train episode. :) I also sort of got the idea from the upcoming movie, The Vow. Hope you enjoy. _**

**_This is my first story so please forgive my mistakes. Thank you. Please review after reading. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1 – ****When ****Everything ****is ****Broken**

_**"**__**Sarah**__**! **__**No**__**!" **_Chuck shouted as Sarah flashed. It has been a week since she uploaded the intersect and it has been rapidly affecting her brain. He's afraid that the in a few more flashes or so, her brain could collapse and she would end up dead.

Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Morgan have been trapped in a bullet train full of bad guys on their final mission. Sarah had decided to give one last flash in order to defeat their enemies and retire from super spy life to open their lives into a much more normal lives. Chuck had no other choice but to watch his wife do the intersect's Kung Fu magic to their enemies. While the flash seemed a good flash, the hint of fear and pain in his wife's eyes did not escape his eyes. He knew her that well. She may be a trained spy, but he will always be her husband. He watch in horror as she fell down and cry in pain.

_**"**__**Ahhhhhhhh**__**! **__**Make **__**it **__**stop**__**! **__**Please **__**make **__**it **__**stop**__**! **__**Arghhhhh**__**!" **_Sarah cried repeatedly.

He ran to her side and tried to soothe her pain, but she refused and pushed him away until she finally passed out.

Afraid that she might wake up and push him away again, he just looked at her and watched her face. The pain is still evident in her facial features and it breaks his heart. His wife may be a trained spy but he could not deny the fact that he is the man and he is the one who is supposed to protect her from getting hurt from anyone or anything. Seeing her like this made him feel helpless and inadequate as a husband.

He hadn't noticed that the train had stopped if it is not for Morgan who ushered him out. Casey was the one who carried Sarah into the car. He knew that he was supposed to be the one carrying her, but he couldn't. He's afraid that he might drop her and worsen her state. He's afraid that she might wake up and reject his help again. He's afraid that she might die in his arms. _No__, __she __couldn__'__t__. __She __couldn__'__t __leave __me__. __No__..._

As if on cue, his thoughts were interrupted by Morgan's voice. _**"**__**She**__**'**__**s **__**going **__**to **__**be **__**okay **__**buddy**__**. **__**She**__**'**__**s **__**going **__**to **__**be **__**alright**__**." **_

Uncertainty is noticeable in the tone of his voice, but he appreciated the efforts of his best friend to make him feel better. He returned his look to his wife. She suddenly looked more peaceful right now like it was saying: _Don__'__t __freak __out__, __Chuck__._ He smiled at that thought. Sarah would always know what to say to make him feel better if she were here. _If __she __were __here__..._

His thoughts were interrupted again when Casey announced that they have arrived the CIA Hospital. She was placed in the hospital bed and rolled by the nurses into the Emergency Room. He wanted to go with her but he didn't have the energy to run and go after the rushing nurses. He was too weak. His rock isn't there to give him strength. He was broken and lost.

They stayed in the waiting room for hours that seems million of years. He stared at the door where the doctors should appear any minute now. He hadn't notice the General has arrived and Morgan left to call Ellie. Beckman told him that she made sure that the CIA and the NSA's best doctors are doing their best to help Sarah.

As they continue to wait for news, Casey and Morgan gave him occasional pats or comforting words to make him feel better. But it was after eight hours of waiting that he had felt relief, but the fear never left. The doctor came out of surgery and broke the news that Sarah is in a stable condition and they have completely removed the intersect. Unfortunately, they aren't sure when will she wake up since she's currently in a coma. He is relieved that she's safe and alive but he's afraid that she might not wake up again.

The CIA was generous enough to give medical assistance to Sarah while she was on a coma. They were transported back to Burbank and they were given a good room in Westside Medical Center. He stayed with her and never left her side, unless he has to pee or wash himself up. Ellie insisted to be one of Sarah's neurologists while she is still on a coma, so she could take care of her sister-in-law and her moping brother as well. Casey, Morgan, Devon and Alex visited them daily, bringing Chuck something to eat or something to do while he stayed in the hospital waiting for his wife to wake up. General Beckman, Mary Bartowski, the Buymorians, the C.A.T. Squad, and even Verbanski give them a visit occasionally. While Hartley and Vivian send their supports through email or snail mail. He is very grateful for having good friends and a great family, but nothing could make things right until he sees her sparkling eyes and hear her angelic voice again.

It took almost three disheartening months to her eyes and hear her voice again. But instead of seeing sparks in her eyes, he saw confusion and fear. Her voice was angelic, but the words that came out from her mouth were dreadful : _**"**__**Who **__**are **__**you**__**?"**_


	2. Dreams can be Broken

**Chapter 2 - Dreams can be Broken**

_**"Who are you?"**_

Chuck couldn't believe what he is hearing. _Sarah cannot remember him. His wife cannot remember her own husband? How could this be?_

_**"Sarah, it's me. Chuck. Don't you remember? I'm your husband." Chuck tried to explain.**_

Sarah stared at the man in front of her. A man named Chuck who is claiming to be her husband. _Who name their sons Chuck nowadays? Wait. Who's Sarah?_

_**"Is my name? Why can't I remember anything?**_" Sarah asked, starting to panic.

_**"Hey, hey, hey."**_ Chuck tried to calm her a little. He touched her face but immediately removed his hands when she flinched. He decided to hold her hands instead. _**"Hey, yes you're name is Sarah. I'm going to call a doctor so we can understand what's going on. Okay?"**_ he said as calmly as he could, even though deep inside he's freaking out.

Sarah nodded but she held his hands tighter. Afraid that she for more unfamiliar faces. At least she now knows this Chuck. She has a gut feeling that He is a really nice guy and he can be trusted. Too bad she can't remember him. She seems to remember never to trust anybody but herself.

_**"We'll figure this out. Don't worry I'm going to be here by your side the whole time. I promise."**_ Chuck assured her with a comforting squeeze at her hands.

The determined look in his eyes might be the ones that assured her that he will not break his promise. She let go, and watch him exit the door. She silently fidgets while she waits for him to come back with the doctor.

Chuck ran towards the nurses station to look for his sister so they can find the explanation and cure for this. He couldn't believe that this is happening. _He should have known that Sarah saying "One Last Mission" is a jinx._ How can they continue with their dreams, when everything seems to mess up. They should have given up spy life after the wedding. He almost lost her then. He should have learned from that, but he didn't. Now, he's gotta face the consequences : _Losing the love of his life._

As he reached the nurses' station, he informed the nurse that Sarah has been awake but seems to lost her memories. He also asked for his sister and the nurse immediately paged her.

Sarah wonders what is taking him so long. She continues to fidget her hands while looking at the door from time to time. After what seems hours of waiting, the door finally opened with Chuck and two other people. She smiled in relief.

_**"I told you I'll be back.**_" Chuck said with his mega-watt smile. Seeing her smile gave him hope that everything will be okay. _**"Anyway, this Dr. Eleanor Bartowski-Woodcomb, but you can call her Ellie, and this is Dr. Andrew Williams or Dr. Drew. They will explain us everything."**_

Ellie and Dr. Drew explained that Sarah is experiencing a post-traumatic amnesia. It may be caused by the intersect overworking her brain. They said that she could still regain her memories. They just didn't know how long will she be suffering from amnesia. There are many possible ways on how to trigger her memories, but it also needs a lot of patience. All her memories could go back in an instant, or it could return little by little. It gave Chuck hope and fear. She could get her memories back, but there's still doubt that he won't get his wife back.

Sarah on the other hand was full of hope that she would regain her memories back. She doesn't like the feeling of being lost. It's like a part of her needs to be in control. And having lost her memories, she doesn't have a choice but to stick to this Chuck guy. In all honesty, she really wanted to remember him. If she was truly his wife, he wanted to remember all the moments that they shared._ His eyes, those eyes seemed to love her, and she really wanted to return that love to this really nice guy._

Ellie advised Chuck to go slow with Sarah, not to rush her by telling her everything. They should start as two friends, so she could be comfortable with him. He could tell that they were once spies, but he shouldn't overwhelm her with everything yet. Like he was just once an asset with the most valuable asset of the government, and she was her kick-ass handler. Who would believe that could happen in real life anyway? She told him that Sarah would need all the support and patience in the world. Knowing her brother, she knew he would be patient with her.

After Ellie and Dr. Drew left, Chuck and Sarah were left in the room silent, not knowing where to start. Chuck was the one who broke the silence first. _**"So, I guess I need to introduce you with the world again."**_ He smiled and she gave a shy smile. _**"First of, let me introduce you to yourself, you are Sarah Walker-Bartowski, my wife. I am Charles Irving Bartowski, or Chuck for short. We have two private businesses as our source of income. I don't want to overwhelm you with details, so i won't explain further. So, what else do you want to know? Oh, you just met my one and only favorite sister, Ellie."**_ Chuck continued on rambling.

Sarah on the other hand find it cute that he's rambling. What is it with this guy that seems to make her heart melt? She guessed that she shouldn't be shocked, he is her husband after all. _**"Chuck."**_ She decided to speak up. Her blue orbs met those beautiful brown eyes.

_**"Yeah?"**_ Chuck asked as he looked at those magnetic blue orbs. _God, how much he would love to kiss her right now._ But he reminded himself to take it slow.

_**"What is the intersect and why did it cause trauma on my brain?"**_ She asked. Ever since Ellie and Dr. Drew explained to them what happened, she got curious on this.

_**"Oh. I don't really want to overwhelm you with the details because it's really complicated. But let's just say that the intersect is like a really complicated computer program, and your brain wasn't able to handle, uh, reading it."**_ He sighed and held her hands. _**"I'm sorry Sarah, I wished I could tell everything to you. But I don't want you to be more confused as you are right now. So please, just trust me on this."**_

Sarah nodded and let it go for now. He's right. She got more confused on his explanation. But she knew that she had to let it go for now. Like what the doctors said, she would be able to regain her memories, but she should be patient about it. She looked down at Chuck hands on hers. She remembered that this would be hard for him as well._ She's supposedly his wife, but instead she's a lost soul. **"I'm sorry."**_

_**"What?"** _Chuck asked confused and it dawned to him._** "Oh. No, no, no. You have nothing to be sorry for."**_ He gently placed his hands to her face so she could look at him. _**"This is not your fault. Okay? Don't beat yourself up because of what happened. Everything would be okay. We're going to be okay."** _Sarah smiled a little and nodded. He removed his hands from her face. _**"For now, we should start as friends first. Well, there's the fact that I'm completely head over heals for you."**_ He winked at her and she blushed. _**"But I want you to be comfortable with me first. So friends?"**_ He extended one of his hands and she happily shook it.

_**"Friends.**_" She smiled lovingly. _**"Thank you Chuck."**_ He just gave her his mega-watt smile in return. She may have a million questions to him, but for now, _Chuck and __his smile would be enough answer to everything._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading :] xoxo! **_


End file.
